Aftermath
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: The quest for the orb is over and the orb of death has been destroyed. However, the orb isn't the only thing that was destroyed on this quest. Not by a long shot. {My take on how learning about Spook's real identity and discovering her magic effected Mel.}


Hello wonderful readers!

So while I was working on Shadows of my Twisted Destiny my brain began to wonder about how Mel finding out Spook was actually Gyendal after all that time traveling together and her liking him (at least in my game she did).

Before I knew Spook was Gyenda I had been hoping that Spook would be made a permanent member of the party so that I could marry them off at the end since I really liked the interaction between Mel and Spook. After it turned out that Spook was actually Gyendal therefore there would be no cannon ending I was seriously depressed:(

Haha anyway hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Aveyond.

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

As Mel sat on her bed in the Peliad inn she felt drained of all energy. The death orb was destroyed, Mel should be relieved and happy. But she wasn't.

Everything was numb other then the aching in her chest.

Mel flopped backwards on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to pretend that the world didn't exist and that the past four months they had been searching for that orb had never happened.

There was a knock on her door and Mel sighed before standing and opening the door to see Edward standing there.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

Mel opened the door silently and let him in before closing it behind him and taking a seat on the bed, watching as he pulled the chair forward and took a seat directly across from her, knees almost touching hers.

"If this is about my "magic" I don't want to hear it Edward."

"This isn't about that at all Mel." Edward said softly.

"Then what are you here about?"

"Spook."

That one word made her flinch and Mel glared at her friend.

"What about Gyendal? I'm not injured by his magic so you don't need to worry about me."

Edward was silent for a moment.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a idiot Mel, I see things."

"What pray tell, did you see that makes you so worried about me?" Mel said sarcastically.

"How about the kiss."

Mel froze.

"What?!"

Edward smiled sadly.

"I'm not blind Mel. I knew something was odd about Spook's behaviour that night. He was nervous and fidgety. So I stayed awake instead of sleeping and I heard your conversation. And I saw the kiss. Why do you think I stopped being so physical, I stopped coming up and slinging a arm around your shoulder as we walked or if I was talking to you."

Mel mentally rewound her mind to Edwards behaviour and realized that he wasn't kidding when he said he had become hands-off.

"Hey! You really did stop doing that! Why?"

"Because even though I have no romantic interest in you, I did play the "jealous guy" to try and keep him away because he made me uncomfortable so me continuing to act like that once you were with Spook would have been wrong." Edward explained.

Mel glared at the wall, muscles tense.

"Could you please stop calling him Spook? It was Gyendal all along and it's only going to irritate me if you do that."

"Right, sorry. But now do you get why I'm worried about you?"

Mel stood.

"Not really. I'm perfectly fine aside from the headache and wanting to go to sleep. In fact, I'm going to cut this conversation short so that I can get some rest."

Edward stood with a sigh.

"You don't have to talk to me, but please don't shut everyone out. I don't want you holding this in and making yourself sick or something."

Mel glared.

"I'm fine Edward. Now go away."

Edwards shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going. Just remember that I'm always here if you need someone to chat with."

Mel softened at the earnest worry in his eyes and allowed him to give her a hug.

"I'll remember. Thanks Edward."

* * *

As Mel closed the door behind Edward she felt the muscles in her jaw twitch. Her mind kept on replaying the quest from the moment "Spook" joined over and over in her head, showing special attention to the things Mel wanted to permanently forget.

"I'm fine." She snarled at herself.

"What happened with Spo-Gyendal doesn't bother me at all. He never mattered anyway."

* * *

"So outside Harakauna there is a magic barrier between the actual village and the forest that prevents all magic sight? Even a Mage as powerful as Gyendal won't be able to find me?" Mel asked incredulously.

Yvette nodded.

"Yes, exactly. This is why I recommend it to you although usually humans are not welcome to live among us. You would be a special case."

Mel glanced behind her at Edward who looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

"But what about the prophecy?!"

Mel sighed.

"I never wanted anything to do with it. And now that we know that my body reacts so strange when magic is channeled through me I'm a danger to everyone if I continue to traverse all over the mainland. You need to go after your crown, Stella has suffered enough because of the prophecy and I don't want..."

Mel's face darkened at her next words.

"...Gyendal coming after me again for that stupid prophecy. Now that the orbs are destroyed there isn't really much danger. Let some other Darkthrop deal with this mess."

Edwards face changed as a mixture of sadness and anger crossed it. Mel knew the anger wasn't directed at her but she knew who it was directed at and it made her bristle.

"Mel..."

"Drop it Edward. I'm staying here and that other topic is a done deal."

He sighed but nodded and Mel relaxed.

"Go destroy Lydia and take back your crown Edward." She said with a slight smile.

Her friend returned the smile and they hugged tightly before Mel stepped back.

"Don't forget to go romance Stella some more hmm?"

Edward turned bright red and Mel laughed.

"Shut up!"

Mel simply shot him a teasing smirk in return which he grinned at before waving and walking away towards the path that would take him out of Peliad and into the forest along the path to the ferry.

"Are you ready to go? Mel? Ulf?"

Mel gave one last look at Edwards retreating back before turning to Yvette.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

* * *

Mel was working in her back garden when she heard someone call her name.

"Back here Yvette!"

Yvette rounded the corner with a massive grin.

"Hey birthday girl! Someone has hit her second decade!"

Mel rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Funny. What can I do for you?"

"I have grand plans for this special day Mel my dear. All you have to do is go along with them!"

"I see. And what kind of plans are we talking?"

"All you can eat lunch, some monster killing for old times sake, and picking out a present!"

Mel grinned.

"Sounds good so far. Anything else?"

Yvette smirked.

"You've been living here secluded from humanity for to long my dear, I have a grand plan to give you a life outside of Harkauna!"

Mel eyed Yvette suspiciously.

"And what, pray tell, does this plan entail?"

"We're gonna go introduce you to some hot guys and get you a date!"

Yvette's words fell like bricks in the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"No."

"What?! Why!?"

Mel's face was dark with a mix of emotions.

"I have no interest in meeting guys. I don't want a boyfriend."

Yvette's face went slightly exasperated and pitying.

"Mel, I know that Spook/Gyendal dude hurt you but you have to move on eventually. Meeting guys and going on a date will help you move on!"

"This has nothing to do with Sp-Gyendal!"

"I know you say that but-"

"Yvette! I just don't want to go on a date!"

Yvette clicked her tongue and shook her head with a sigh.

"Mel-"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SPOOK SO LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Mel's angry words made Yvette's eyes blink in surprise before widening in alarm as the air around Mel shimmered and the tree in Mel's back yard burst into flames.

Mel and Yvette let out twin shouts of alarm before they bolted for the water bucket that sat next to the gardening tools. Some of the different animals heard the commotion and came running with water of their own as everyone worked to put out the fire.

It didn't take long to go out since the fire had been caught right away but as everyone meandered off Mel found herself staring at the now charred tree in fear.

"Mel..." Yvette trailed off.

"I shouldn't have left the metal trowel in the position it was. The light reflecting off of it onto the tree set the tree on fire."

Yvette shook her head.

"That wasn't from the trowel Mel. That was you because you got so upset about Spook-"

"No it wasn't! I don't have magic!"

Mel was trembling and with a wary glance at the other tree nearby Yvette didn't push the subject.

"Alright...it wasn't you." She said placatingly.

Mel nodded and slowly started to calm down. Yvette glanced around at the animals that were now out of hearing range before turning back to Mel with a slightly impish look in her eyes.

"Soooo, the whole date thing is still a no?"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I go write stories.


End file.
